


Ginger Devil

by BiancaCastafarina



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaCastafarina/pseuds/BiancaCastafarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Haddock discovers Tintin's naughty videos on the internet. And he doesn't take it very well. Angst and jealousy abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is no reason to lock the door.

Archibald Haddock's ancestral home, the villa of Marlinspike Hall, is a place where everyone always knocks at doors before entering a room, especially the private bedrooms.

He is so glad that Tintin has agreed to move in here. Tintin the famous reporter, that intrepid ginger haired 23-year-old youth is not only one of the most charming personalities Haddock has ever known but also wise beyond his years and happens to be lovely to look at. It doesn't help that Haddock has always had a thing for young men – he likes their toned, strong and slim bodies, their smooth skin and cute faces. But he is content to have Tintin only as his friend and nothing more.

For there is absolutely no reason why that clean-cut saint of a youth would ever lower himself to satisfy the filthy desires of a hopeless old drunkard – well, _ex_ -drunkard, he corrects himself. Keeping his addictions under control is just one of the many things this wonderful young man has helped him with.

He will never, ever reveal his feelings to Tintin, lest their precious close friendship be compromised. Just being around him is a treasure in itself.

Having made sure the door is closed, Haddock switches on his desktop computer screen and opens his preferred gay porn website, the one with the especially large „twink" video category. It is a secret habit that not even Nestor knows about; and as always he is careful not to masturbate in front of the computer – it is simply too risky. He merely browses the website and stores the most inspiring clips and images in his memory. They distract him from the twink he's living with, and he can't help but think that some porn producers would pay quite well to film an exquisite beautiful redhead like Tintin.

He clicks around, finding several videos that pique his interest, and downloads them all at once. They are fascinating. There are many videos of „bears", well-built, masculine-looking and hairy older men just like himself, having their way with willing, insatiable younger partners. Those videos are his favorites.

He likes them so much that he has never thoroughly searched the other categories on that website. But now he is curious about the presumed bounty behind „Solo Male", and clicks the link, finding an abundance of videos showing single guys, both older and younger, presenting their private parts to the camera in a dizzying variety of angles, poses and gymnastical feats. Many are even using toys or orgasming in front of the camera.

Haddock licks his chapped lips. Now he has already browsed longer than usual, and needs a whisky quite badly. There are many „twinks" who are just as beautiful as Tintin. His erection is pressing against his pants quite uncomfortably.

The entire category contains hundreds of videos so he just clicks a random page number, and when the site has loaded one preview immediately catches his eye.

This can't be!

He clicks on it, and stares at the preview as the video is loading unbearably slowly. He is seeing things, isn't he?

The boy in the video clip – it can't be!

He looks exactly like Tintin.

Haddock swallows hard, shifting around in his desk chair. Finally, after an excruciating minute, the video has finished loading, and plays.

The young man sits on a large bed, and Haddock stares at it in disbelief. It is clearly Tintin's bedroom at Marlinspike Hall.

He's sober, and seeing things that cannot be. Yet he does not stop watching.

The single actor - _oh dear Lord it is Tintin!_ \- is easily recognizable due to the good image quality. He slowly strips while smiling teasingly at the camera.

Haddock wipes his sweaty hands on his trousers as he watches Tintin strip naked. _It is Tintin._ There is no sound, but the mere image is enough to send more and more tingly warmth to his nether regions.

Tintin in the video acts though he's been standing naked in front of a camera for years. He sits on the bed, completely nude, and Haddock ogles him, open-mouthed. Never except in his wildest dreams has he actually seen Tintin naked, and here he is, adorable and pretty in the buff, and perfectly comfortable in his own skin.

Spreading his thighs wide in front of the camera Tintin starts stroking himself. Amazement adds to Haddock's shock when he notices that the hair between Tintin's legs is just as reddish blonde as that on his head. Tintin's erection is very hard very quickly, and even though the video has no sound Haddock can easily imagine the sweet sighs and moans Tintin is making, eyes closed, lips parted in pleasure.

And then Tintin – thundering typhoons! - sucks his own fingers and opens his legs even further, pulling back his bent knees. Haddock can see it all, and he sits there, hot and bothered, panting, but at the same time still frozen with disbelief. He sees everything. Tintin's hardness and his small, tensed testicles; the tiny, pink entrance presented shamelessly to the camera, and to probably millions of viewers all around the world.

He groans, out of arousal and amazed incredulity.

In the video, Tintin is far from finished. Pushing one moistened finger inside himself he fiercely masturbates, his mouth open with inaudible but obvious sounds and moans.

 _Why, why?_ , a voice inside Haddock's mind is shouting. His raging hard erection is conflicting with his horrified astonishment.

Is this truly the same Tintin he knows? The respectable, mature, virtuous, famous journalist? By now he has stared long enough to know that there can be no doubt. It is him.

Indeed it is Tintin, and the serious, clean-cut, adorable young reporter now orgasms in front of the camera, soundlessly panting and sighing as he spills several jets of cum across his stomach and hand.

Then the image turns black. The video clip is over.

Haddock does not move. He notices he's been gripping the computer mouse so hard it is about to crack, and quickly lets go. His breath is shallow, ragged.

_It is Tintin._

Blistering barnacles! Who would have thought... who _could_ have thought...!

He closes the website window with several trembling misplaced clicks, and continues staring at the computer screen, still trying to process what he has seen.

Impossible. Incredible.

Maybe he's hallucinating. Sobriety sometimes does that to him. Or maybe Tintin has a long-lost twin brother... No, that's unlikely! He's seen the bedroom clearly – it's here, right here, at Marlinspike Hall!

How to explain what he has seen?

But right now there are literally more pressing matters at hand. He hurries toward the door, locking it; and sits down on his bed. The image of Tintin, all naked, smooth ivory-white skin and lascivious pose on the large, silk sheet covered four-poster-bed, is embellished in his mind. That expression of lust on Tintin's face, wanting and wanton, is now something he can never forget.

He zips open his trousers, uttering a curse when the zipper gets jammed in his underpants, but finally manages to pull it down all at once, and tends to his aching arousal.

Such a dirty, unspeakable thing, but he can't help it. Not this time. He mutters Tintin's name as he comes.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days Haddock watches Tintin more closely than usual.

He still cannot quite figure out how this person whom he has believed to know so well has that hidden, naughty side to him; he's almost inclined to think of his friend as a less extreme version of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.

He needs to stop ruminating about this! The mere comparison is silly. Surely offering oneself shamelessly to the camera like that doesn't make one an immoral person! No one is aware of his own shortcomings better than Captain Haddock, but somehow he cannot bear to think of Tintin as someone flawed.

A part of him is disappointed and angry although he knows he shouldn't be. _He's a slut,_ that devilish voice in his mind says, _a floozy, a whore! Tintin is not the perfect person you thought him to be!_

So what? Why should it matter? It should not make him angry!

Is it because he's feeling ashamed that he's getting turned on by Tintin's videos? That he has seen Tintin moaning and hot like an animal in heat, and felt the urge to give it to him?

Is he resenting Tintin for that?

Surely that must be it... his own ego. The prudish, insecure voice of his ego is resenting Tintin.

Haddock sits down at his computer desk and opens the website again, looking at Tintin's profile. Although 'GingerDevil' – what a fitting username! - has uploaded only eleven videos they are among the most viewed and most commented on the entire website.

He seems to be very popular although all his video clips are essentially variations of one and the same thing, sometimes using a toy. Haddock watches them all, still torn between arousal and offense.

Tintin is absolutely ravishing, and millions of viewers all around the world know it. Complete strangers have seen Tintin's beautiful nakedness and most intimate areas, and have almost certainly gotten off on what they saw.

It drives the Captain mad. And when he reads some of the comments on Tintin's profile he wishes he hadn't done so.

 

 **Anonymous** \- _u r awesome i want to fuck u hard + good shoot my jizz in ur boy cunt_

 **xxBlueBrother1984xx** – _Hey dude, you just made me cum all over my keyboard. Thanks, keep posting! :))))_

 **Anonymous** – _I'd tap that._

 **sharkator** – _Very nice, thank you, keep the good stuff coming, no pun intended LOL_

 **BelAmi*** \- _GingerDevil, if you ever need a great shag from a big cock, call me. I'll give it to you so good you won't be able stand on your legs anymore. Call me now, my cock is waiting for you. You won't regret it._

 **KittyBoy1010** – _do u do skype sex? my screen name is kittenkeeper101095, plz add me. ;-) Sergio from Livorno, 25, curious._

**BabElEhr** _– WOW JUST WOW!11111_

These comments, and _hundreds_ more as he notices with growing queasiness, are the proof of his horrified suspicions: that half the world has seen Tintin, has seen _all_ of him, while he himself...

\- He knows he mustn't think it. It's wrong, terribly wrong! -

...he hasn't gotten any part of it.

He has always, constantly, done his best to fight those filthy desires, to quieten his lustful thoughts, so Tintin's image in his mind would stay pure and unsullied, and... this is his reward?

To miss out? To be excluded?

Isn't he Tintin's closest friend? He has always considered himself to be. And yet he seems to be the only person on the entire planet who has never, ever been invited to see that hidden side of Tintin.

_I did my best to be virtuous for him!_

It feels unfair, completely and utterly unfair, and he knows it is very wrong to think that way. But he has never been someone who is able to control his emotions. They always get the better of him. His rational mind never manages to silence the tumult of his feelings.

A sudden knock on the door startles him out of his musings. Panicking, he closes the web site. „Come in", he shouts, moving his chair a little closer to the desk so the wooden top more or less covers his aroused state.

Tintin enters the room.

The same pretty, angelic face Haddock has seen in the throes of passion just minutes ago; the only difference being that right now Tintin doesn't look flushed and excited, but neutral, giving him a questioning look.

„Just wanted to make sure everything is all right, Captain."

Haddock waves a hand, noticing it is trembling slightly. „Of course, lad... why'd you ask?" He is sweating a little, hoping it is not obvious.

Tintin comes closer, and Haddock wonders what would happen if he just put his hands around Tintin's hips right now, this very instant. If he were to run his hands over the lad's waist just this moment... to cup and fondle his wonderfully round buttocks? Would Tintin react offended or bashful like the innocent, straight-laced boy Haddock knows so well? Or would he respond with a surprised but willing readiness, finally offering the Captain that opportunity he's never dared to go for?

Perhaps Tintin can't help it... Maybe he will be overcome with lust if Haddock only touches him the right way. _.._

He swallows, and it's difficult because his throat is dry. He doesn't remember when was the last time he has needed a whisky this badly. But he has already had a few glasses today, and Tintin knows it, too.

The ginger-haired young man looks at him doubtfully. „You're drinking more than usual, Captain. You know, if there's something on your mind, you can always tell me."

 _It's not fair,_ the evil voice in Haddock's mind shouts, _you should enjoy Tintin too, you appreciate and love him, unlike all those perverts on the internet! You deserve him!_

He must not listen to those abominable, unhealthy voices.

„It's all right", he says, more gruffly than intended. „I'm fine! I just need a moment alone. Leave me... please."

His tone betrays the truth: that he is not fine at all. But Tintin is smart enough to keep silent. He backs off a few steps, but still looks at him, clearly not convinced. „All right", he says quietly. „I'll get back to work. See you later." He walks out of the room, and the door closes with a soft click.

_Work!?_

Haddock wonders if Tintin is really going to work now, or whether he'll get in front of the webcam, in the very adjacent bedroom, kneeling on the bed and presenting his backside to anoymous audiences.

What if Haddock just walked into the room unannounced, surprising him during one of his camera sessions? Then the embarrassment and need to explain would be on Tintin's part, and Haddock would not have to bring up the topic.

But he decides against that. It would be an unpredictable situation. Instead, he focuses his attention back on the computer screen.

.

.

.

About half an hour later he notices that 'GingerDevil''s current user status has turned a prominent, green ONLINE.

The website has a chat feature for all registered members. Haddock feels his heartbeat increase, and tiny drops of sweat form on his brows. He clicks the chat window for 'GingerDevil', certain that Tintin won't recognize him by his username 'Jerome998002' and his practically empty, nondescript user profile, and types the first chat message.  
  


 **Jerome998002** – _Hi there! :) Wanna chat?_

 **GingerDevil** – _What do you want?_

 **Jerome998002** – _Huh? You sure get a lot of chat requests, I assume..._

 **GingerDevil** – _That's correct._

 **Jerome998002** – _Well, I just wanted to say I really like your videos..._  
  


Haddock types fast, afraid he'll lose the contact for fear of saying something wrong, but he has questions, important questions.  
  


 **GingerDevil** – _Thanks :)_

 **Jerome998002** – _You're one of the hottest twinks I've ever seen. I really mean it. And you're truly brave._

 **GingerDevil** – _Brave?_

 **Jerome998002** – _To show yourself to the world like that. I wanted to ask, anyway. You seem such a sweet, serious young man. Why do you do this?_

 **GingerDevil** – _Why I do what?!_

 **Jerome998002** – _To present yourself naked in this way_

 **GingerDevil** – _Anything wrong with that? I'm 23 already if that concerns you._

 **Jerome998002** – _You just don't seem the type._

 **GingerDevil** – _I'm sure your wife and kids don't think you're the type to browse gay porn websites either._

 **Jerome998002** – _You're a cheeky one._

 **GingerDevil** – _Tell me what you want or sod off._  
  


Blistering barnacles! Now Tintin is acting defensive. All Haddock wants is answers... and the little minx is refusing them.

Refusing _him_.

Anger boils up in him, and it's not the type of anger he's so adept at expressing with his usual colorful sailor's vocabulary. It is different, seething dark and deep inside him, like a shameful, hidden secret. He types:  
  


 **Jerome998002** – _You're a cocktease and a whore, a dirty nympho who does it only for the attention. Well, you've reached your goal, you tart. Don't be surprised if one of the guys you reject ends up taking you whether you want it or not!_  
  


The moment he hits the Send button he immediately regrets his words.

'GingerDevil' does not reply. His user status simply changes to OFFLINE.

Captain Haddock leans forward, resting his head on the table edge in front of the keyboard. This hasn't gone the way he wanted. Not at all. Where's that anger he has just felt? How could he say such an awful thing? He loves Tintin, doesn't he?

It's his ego, he realizes once more. It is offended and injured, a devilish voice justifying terrible fantasies in his mind, creating feelings of entitlement.

He could never hurt Tintin, of course. Maybe he should abstain from whisky for a week or two, just to make sure he'll stay level-headed. Soon he will have accepted Tintin's hobby, and he will able to simply not care, because Tintin is an adult who can do whatever he wants; and Haddock will be fine with it and move on, fully accepting that hidden side of Tintin, content with never bringing up the topic.

It is all so logical and simple. Why is his ego making it so hard?


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Haddock hasn't had any whisky in two days, yet is ego is as offended as before.  
  
 _No, thundering typhoons_ , he curses quietly to himself, _you are not entitled! Stop fantasizing!_  
  
They are sitting at the breakfast table, just he and Tintin, and the latter is eating a roll with butter and jam. Ruby colored strawberry jam that sticks to his lips, and he licks it away, but a reddish stain remains. Haddock has observed him closely during the last few days but there is absolutely nothing coquettish nor flirtatious in his words, actions and movements.  
  
The fantasy that most often invades his imagination is the one where Tintin wears his kilt and sits on the library sofa, reading a book, suspecting nothing.  
  
 _Haddock pounces on him, pressing one of the boy's wrists down onto the upholstery, and his other hand on Tintin's mouth to muffle his surprised protests. Tintin struggles, still not comprehending, and soon he is trapped under the Captain's weight on the sofa.  
  
Haddock pushes Tintin's legs apart and the kilt up, revealing the soft, velvety skin of his cream-colored thighs, even more beautiful than in the webcam videos; and when he enters Tintin roughly the lad gradually yields to the force, surrendering to Haddock's passion and his own growing pleasure.  
  
He can't help it, the little minx, he wants and needs it whether he admits it or not; and Haddock will happily give it to him. He takes him hard, moving forth and back between Tintin's ivory thighs that now hold onto him, savoring the incomparable friction inside tight heat, and pounding into him with an urgent rhythm.  
  
Tintin no longer resists but clutches the Captain's shoulders and back, moaning and gasping as ecstasy overwhelms him. He still moves against Haddock when the Captain's seed has filled him. Exhausted and content Haddock watches the thick, milky liquid trickle out of him._  
  
It is the most delectable fantasy his mind has to come up with so far, and he replays it before his inner eye over and over again.  
  
He looks at Tintin eating the jam roll, unconsciously cautious as though the lad can read his mind. Which of course he cannot, and so he just looks back at Haddock, confused. „What's the matter, Captain?"  
  
Haddock looks down onto his plate with the half-eaten croissant, unable to return Tintin's gaze, so open and innocent. Those horrible words he has said on the internet... those contemptible fantasies...!  
  
Billions of blistering barnacles! He needs to get this over with. He can't just sit there consumed with lust into all eternity – he has to find answers, he has to know what's going on inside Tintin, whatever makes the lad tick, makes him record pornographic videos of himself.  
  
Tintin sighs, putting the roll down onto his plate. „Captain, something's clearly bothering you. I can tell."  
  
Of course. Haddock has never been able to hide anything from Tintin, the only exception being his attraction to younger men.  
  
„I'm here for you if you want someone to talk to."  
  
„Well..." Haddock inhales deeply. _Out with it, old sea lion!_ „I've... I've seen the videos."  
  
„What videos?" There's only a slight note of surprise in Tintin's voice, and a faint and barely detectable twitching of his mouth corners.  
  
Haddock feels his face turn a deep shade of scarlet. „The video clips of you. On the internet..." He tells him the web address, then crosses his arms in front of his chest; looking at Tintin with what he thinks is a neutral, nonconfrontative expression, but it turns out stern and accusing. _Calm down, old man. Keep your calm, or this conversation could go terribly wrong!_  
  
Tintin freezes. Only his mouth and hands are slightly trembling. He puts his hands down under the table, then back upward, awkwardly touching his collar and face as though he doesn't know what to do with them.  
  
„Oh, well", he finally says. He has turned a bit pale, and manages a forced chuckle. „Those...! Yeah, those videos..."  
  
A small part of Haddock deep down inside dies. It's been his irrational last hope that his eyes have been lying to him, that he hasn't seen Tintin at all. But now he absolutely knows the entire and full truth. It is Tintin. Those videos show Tintin.  
  
Now Tintin is smiling, albeit embarrassed. He glances at Haddock. „Okay, then. You saw them."  
  
„And?" Haddock asks.  
  
„And, what? What of it?"  
  
„Well, I'm just wondering", Haddock begins. He must be extremely careful not to sound accusing or bitter. „Why would you do that? I mean, I really don't mind... but why do you want to show yourself to the entire world like that?"  
  
Tintin stiffens a little, and his smile disappears. „I like the attention. I don't think there's anything wrong with it."  
  
„Really?" Haddock can't think of a more thoughtful reply, but he needs to know more.  
  
Tintin's expression is serious. He takes a sip of coffee, then puts the cup down with a still unsteady hand. „If you really want to know why..."  
  
„Yes, I do want to know."  
  
„It's an incredibly powerful sensation. Just imagine. Millions of people watching me. And hundreds of them aren't shy to let me know what my videos are doing to them. It feels so... wicked. So many people! So many who get turned on by me. They want me. They desire me. I get a kick out of it... Crumbs, I can't believe I really said that." He inhales deeply, and gulps down more coffee.  
  
Haddock is nodding silently. He understands. But will Tintin understand him too? He has many vices but this is the only one Tintin doesn't know yet.  
  
„And you", Tintin says, taking a bite from his roll, „I had no idea you're visiting that website."  
  
Haddock feels his blush turn even deeper. He focuses on his breakfast.  
  
„So, Captain, I'm guessing you weren't too turned off by what you saw, were you?"  
  
„Um", Haddock mutters in response. He is almost too mortified to say it – but on the other hand he's never been able to lie to Tintin. The boy can see through him to the point that it is uncanny. „Well, no. I do visit that website... sometimes."  
  
Tintin leans forward, and there's just the faintest trace of a lascivious smile in the corners of his pretty mouth. His voice turns deeper, huskier. „Did you like my videos, Captain?"  
  
If it were possible for a blush to turn even redder, Haddock's would now have done so. „Yes", he blurts out.  
  
He can't take his gaze off Tintin, and so stares at the new, previously unseen kind of smile on the lad's face, noting the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
His heart is beating fast, and he focuses on his breathing to calm himself down. It is almost too much to handle, to see Tintin look at him like that for the first time, like a _femme fatale._  
  
Tintin nods, then he says, „Would you like to watch me, Captain? Live?"  
  
Haddock barely manages not to drop his coffee cup, but several drops spill over, landing on his plate and the tablecloth. „Blistering barnacles", he curses, flustered and overexcited.  
  
Tintin, on the other hand, stays almost uncannily calm, still smiling. „Okay", he says. „If you want to watch, Captain, come to my room after lunch. Around two thirty."


	4. Chapter 4

There mere anticipation is almost too much to handle for Captain Haddock. How often has he dreamed about sharing an intimate moment with his best friend, his wonderful, lovely, adorable, ginger-tufted boy reporter!

And his conscience torments him. He hasn't gotten over the horrible words yet that he has said anonymously to Tintin on the internet. They are plaguing him like an inescapable nemesis, and he wonders what effect they have had on the boy. Has he brushed them off easily? He would tell him eventually, and ask for forgiveness.

Right now, his wildest dreams – well, perhaps his second-wildest, but nonetheless riveting dreams - are about to come true.

He sits on a chair near Tintin's desk, watching the younger man as he undresses slowly in front of the bed, never taking his gaze from Haddock the entire time. And for the first time the Captain sees so much of his friend, not just on the computer screen, but in living, tangible, breathing reality. His face feels hot, and he stares.

Tintin has beautiful even skin the color of ivory, and his lithe, toned figure is a delight to behold. He's graceful in his striptease movements and finally stands before Haddock in all his bare glory, naked as on the day he was born.

Haddock wipes his sweaty hands on his pants as he watches. Tintin sits down on the bed, legs slightly spread, caressing himself with gentle hands sweeping over his torso, the insides of his thighs, then to his already semi-erect cock. It is a most ravishing sight, and Haddock cannot prevent his own manhood from standing at attention, eager and stiff like a soldier, causing irritating tightness in his trousers.

Tintin seems to have changed his mind mid-masturbation. He suddenly turns around, presenting Haddock his backside in a most revealing, lewd manner.

The Captain stares. That small, rosy hole... how would it feel to be inside? How would it feel to cup, to hold onto, to squeeze those peachy, round buttocks? How would they look with the marks of his fingernails, or decorated with spurts of his semen, claimed as his own?

He breathes faster. Small huffs escape his lips. He wants Tintin so badly!

But currently Tintin does not move.

Then he slowly sits down onto the bed, his back turned to Haddock.

It takes a moment until Haddock realizes the show is over. „Tintin?" he whispers.

A few more seconds pass until the lad finally turns around, facing Haddock but not really looking at him. „I'm sorry", he says, his voice small and sheepish like that of an apologizing child. „This is so new to me... I'm too nervous. I can't do it." When he finally looks up, his gaze meeting the Captain's, Haddock sees tears glisten in Tintin's eyes.

_Tears!_

His erection disappears faster than his own presence upon the arrival of Milanese opera singers.

„Tintin...?" he says, louder this time, and distraught with concern. He walks up to the bed, sitting down beside the naked young man, but dares not yet touch him. Tintin suddenly looks so vulnerable, so fragile as he has never seen him before.

„It's okay, lad. You don't have to do this."

And, miraculously, his ego is silent. His rude, entitled ego that would now have asked why Tintin can put on a show for millions of anonymous viewers but not for him, keeps silent. Right now, the only thing the Captain cares about is the well-being of his beloved boy reporter, poor Tintin who is looking sad and vulnerable, and he wants nothing more than to embrace and comfort him.

Finally Tintin speaks, wiping his eyes and nose. „I'm sorry, Captain. It's just... you're _not_ some strange person on the other side of the world, you know..."

Haddock nods, staying quiet to encourage him to continue.

„You're my best friend... Archie. I can't tell how much you mean to me. And I'm afraid... I want to mean that much to you too, and if... if I'm being a _slut_..."

„But, Tintin!" Haddock exclaims, mouth open but unable to find words.

„...you'll never see me in the same way again, but just a piece of ass. My subscribers on the internet do that, and it's fine with me, but you... Captain, to _you_ I want to be more than that. I don't want to lose you as the friend I've always had..."

Overcome with sudden affection and the pangs of his conscience Haddock fails to speak, and merely wraps his strong arms around Tintin's slender figure, pulling him close. The lad feels stiff and tense, but gradually relaxes into the embrace. His skin feels hot to the touch, delicate and silken under Haddock's fingers.

„It's all right, _mon petit_ ", Haddock whispers into his ear, stroking through the ginger hair on the back of Tintin's head. „Your videos aren't going to change anything. I'm not judging you, d'you hear? You're so important to me, Tintin, I love and respect you and nothing can change that."

Tintin cocks his head up at him, a questioning look in his beautiful green eyes.

Haddock's throat feels dry, and he has to swallow before he can repeat the words. „I love you, Tintin."

„Captain..."

„I always have. What I saw on the internet is something I've long fantasized about. And to be fully honest, there's something else I have to tell you, too."

„Yes...?" Tintin's face is flustered, and so close to Haddock's that the tips of their noses almost touch.

„You remember that 'Jerome' guy? From the chat?"

Tintin stays quiet. His mouth and eyes open slightly in realization. Then a frown crosses his face.

„Yes, that was me", Haddock utters with all his willpower, and it feels like lifting a debilitating weight from his mind, even though it makes him anxious. „And I'm sorry. It was a disgusting thing to say. I'm not sure what hit me. Will you forgive me?"

Tintin is still frowning. He tilts his head a bit to the side, as though he can't really figure it out. „But why?"

„I guess I was jealous."

A long, doubtful gaze. Then Tintin nods.

„Quite jealous", Haddock emphasizes. „Let's just say I couldn't bear all those perverted old guys all over the world getting an eyeful of you. I wanted to keep you from others. But it was a stupid, childish ego trip. You're not my possession."

That's right! Tintin is an adult who does not need to justify this harmless, fully legal hobby to anyone; and Haddock is not his guardian.

More importantly, the Captain realizes that this beautiful, stark naked young man in his arms is still the exact same Tintin he's always known; the wonderful, virtuous, brave and precious boy reporter.

Tintin nods pensively, and it does nothing to calm Haddock's anxiety. Will the lad forgive him?

„I'm sorry", he mutters again. „I'm over my dumb ego now. And precisely because I love you I'll be more than happy and honored if you only stay by my side, nothing more."

Tintin takes the Captain's hand into his own. „I'll forgive you." He smiles at him. „You're still the same person I know..."

„So are you."

„...and always loved." He brings Haddock's hand to his lips, pressing the Captain's fingertips against his mouth.

„Oh, Tintin." His voice goes dry and raspy when he feels the luscious softness of those beautiful rosy lips on his digits.

„You know what?" He kisses the Captain's fingertips, and then his palm. „I'll stop making those videos."

„But... you don't have to. I mean, I don't mind. I'm fine with it now..."

„Yes, I will." As usual his voice is friendly and resolute at the same time, accepting no objections. „I've always thought it would be so much more special and intimate to... well, share myself with someone I love. I just would never have guessed you'd want me too." He puts Haddock's hand on his chest, directly atop his beating heart. „Do you want me, Captain?"

Haddock feels the lad's hot skin, the hardness of his nipple under his hand, and a downward glance reveals Tintin's aroused state to him.

„Yes, _mon amour_ ", he says. „Thundering typhoons, yes!" He brings his face closer to Tintin's. „I didn't dare either, lad... I'd never have known...!"

And when his lips meet Tintin's, this lovely, small but oh so inviting mouth touching his, the last piece of the puzzle finally falls into place.

**\- the end**


End file.
